Power Rangers Jungle Fury in Zootopia
by BlueDragonCody
Summary: When Dai Shi wiped out all humanity on Earth, the humans managed to pass down their own spirits to animals. Then, the great city of Zootopia was formed. This is the chain of events that occurs afterwards, starting at three weeks after the events of the 2016 movie, Zootopia.
1. Prologue

As an alternate ending to Power Rangers Jungle Fury where Jarrod never came to help, Dai Shi has finally won the Beast War, and is preparing to wipe out all humanity on Earth. The humans were at a loss of what to do.

Suddenly, Casey, the Jungle Fury Red Ranger, got an idea. He said to the world:

"Everyone pass down your human spirit to the animal you have the spirit of, we can still survive this way!"

So everyone did so, and each human went inside their animals, taking over their bodies.

Thousands of years later, the animals evolved from their primitive, savage ways, and started acting like humans themselves! They even evolved to the point that they could age slower than that of normal animals!

With that, the animals started to build a great city, and after it was done, they named it "Zootopia," and its slogan was, "Where anyone can be anything!"

 **I know, really short, but it's needed for the prologue. There will be WAY longer chapters than this one.**


	2. The Jungle Fury Returns

Judy POV:

It has been three weeks since the arrest of Dawn Bellwether, and things have been pretty uneventful lately (well, at least until today). Nick and I have been patrolling the city in the search for suspicious activity, when we noticed a big flash of light coming from the alleyway.

We went there, and saw nothing but three colored sunglasses, one device in the shape of a wolf's head, and a bracelet with an odd symbol on it. Come to think of it, all of the objects had odd symbols on them.

We were confused, until five animals came into the alleyway as well!

"Hello there," said the tiger, "I'm Casey, and these are my friends; the jaguar is Theo, the cheetah is Lily, the wolf is RJ, and the rhino is Dominic."

"Hello," said Theo.

"Hi!" said Lily.

"Pleasure to meet you," said RJ.

"Hey," said Dominic.

"Well, hello there!" I said. "I'm Officer Judy Hopps, and this is my partner, Officer Nick Wilde."

"Hello," said Nick, "Let me warn you about something before we get into the city: it is literally FULL of stereotypes. Just giving you a heads up."

"Got it," said Casey, "Also, are those our Morphers?"

"These?" I said as I held the devices and bracelet in my hands, "These are Morphers? If so, then you must be... the Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

"Correct!" said RJ, "And we need them to fight Dai Shi and save the world. We must make sure he is destroyed, for if we fail, he will destroy you AND the rest of the animals because you acted like humans."

"WHAT?!" we both yelled, "That's not good. We need to stop him!"

Suddenly, a huge blast of light came out of the sky, and the evil spirit showed up!

"YOU IMBECILES! YOU DARE DEFY ME BY ACTING LIKE HUMANS?! IT'S SO SIMPLE: EVEN ANIMALS CANNOT BE TRUSTED! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"

"Not this time," said Casey, "Let's morph!"

They then put their morphers on their wrists or over their eyes, then shouted, "JUNGLE BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" and morphed into human-like Power Rangers!

"Summon Spirit Rangers!" they yelled as they summoned three MORE Rangers to help.

"Jungle Master Mode!" they also yelled as they powered up.

"With the strength of the Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" yelled Casey.

"With the stealth of the Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" yelled Theo.

"With the speed of the Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" yelled Lily.

"With the courage of the Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" yelled RJ.

"With the power of a Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!" yelled Dominic.

"With the spirit of a Bat! Jungle Fury Bat Ranger!" yelled the Bat Spirit Ranger.

"With the spirit of a Shark! Jungle Fury Shark Ranger!" yelled the Shark Spirit Ranger.

"With the spirit of a Elephant! Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger!" yelled the Elephant Spirit Ranger.

"WE SUMMON THE ANIMAL SPIRITS FROM WITHIN! POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY!" everyone yelled.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" yelled Dai Shi, "RINSHI!"

He summoned the Rinshi Warriors to battle the Rangers, and the Rinshi charged at them!

"Time to finish this!" yelled Casey, "Rangers, ATTACK!"

 _To be continued..._


	3. The Battle Against Dai Shi

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait, I was really busy and could not write. Anyway...**

 **This chapter will focus on the battle for Zootopia, as well as the Earth, but this won't be the final battle, that will happen in the second-to-last chapter, so without further ado, I give you... chapter Two, "The Battle Against Dai Shi."**

The Jungle Fury Rangers defeated all the Rinshi with no trouble, but Dai Shi and his revived generals weren't so easy. They were having a hard time trying to defeat them!

Just then, a chameleon and a lion came along, and the Rangers recognized them!

"Jarrod?!" exclaimed Casey.

"Camille?!" exclaimed Lily.

"How did you survive?" asked Theo.

"We did what you told everyone to do," explained Jarrod, "Pass down our own spirits to the animals whom we had a spirit of. And now, to destroy Dai Shi for good! SPIRIT OF THE MIGHTY LION!"

Jarrod transformed into a Ranger-like Warrior, and was able to help the Rangers defeat the generals!

"CUNNING OF THE CHAMELEON!" yelled Camille as she transformed as well.

Then, the Rangers and Warriors were able to finally sent Dai Shi running with the power of all their animal spirits, but just before he did, Dai Shi yelled these words:

"I will retreat for now, but you haven't seen the last of me!"

And with that, he was gone, but they knew how long that would last.

 **Pretty impressive, huh? Dai Shi was defeated, but not destroyed, but it sure was amazing that Jarrod and Camille returned!**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought of that in the reviews, and be sure to follow and favorite this story as well, and as always... I will see you... when I see you.**

 **Bye, everyone! Until next time!**


End file.
